Second Best
by Nautical
Summary: !Request! They say bros before hoes but what happens when those bros go after the same hoe? Not that they're actually in love with a hoe, just metaphorically saying- ugh. I'll think of a better summary later when the story progresses...


**Second Best**

He needed a reason. He needed a reason to be where he was otherwise his pride would come crashing down. Well, it was already crumbling, seeing as how he confessed that his awesome self required help, but that wasn't even the main point. The sun kissed his pale skin as it barely hid behind the horizon. He held his pen in between his fidgeting digits as his heavy head leaned lazily on his other hand. His elbow dug into the wooden table as his half lidded eyes smiled. He felt content where he was situated as the wind gently blew past him, flipping the pages on his open laid books. Those orbs stayed glued to a well-built figure in the distance—his mind playing everything in slow-motion.

"I need to do it. I need to do it. I need to do it." Glitch chanted to himself quietly. He stopped leaning on his hand as he sat upright from his slouched position. He stretched briefly to relieve whatever tension that lied in his system as he noted that the figure his eyes set upon headed in his direction. He felt his heart beat fast against his chest as he diverted his sight down to the books that lied idly in front of him. He flipped through them, not really paying attention to the words he was reading as he sensed the other male's presence closing in.  
"Hey, Glitch. Did I keep you waiting?" Spoke a sweet American-based voice. Glitch looked up at the sound of his name in attempts to seem as though he just noticed the older male. The teen shook his head, smiling as naturally as he can.

"Naw, man; don't worry 'bout me." Glitch then said, cocking his head to the side to gesture the other one to side. He obliged, "You got more important things to do. You know, savin' lives and stuff."  
"I agreed to help you—you need it and so I'm here to provide it."  
"Thanks Bodie. Hope I ain't being a nuisance."  
"No way! I like spending time with you."

Glitch gave him a half-hearted smile, "So, what _exactly_ do you need help with?" The blond asked.  
"This comprehension stuff—it's confusing." Glitch said, handing the older male his worksheet in which Bodie took. He scanned the questions before chuckling in response. He then shook his head before placing it down on the table.  
"_Twelfth Night_?" He said in a way that made it seem he's asking a question. Glitch nodded.  
"Yeah, we're studying Shakespeare and his unbelievably hard English…" The teen muttered, scratching the back of his head.  
"It can't be _that_ hard, can it?" Bodie received no reply, "L-Let's just start on the first question, okay?" Glitch nodded in agreement.

"Question one," The blond began, holding the sheet back up into his hand and reading out loud, "What is the plot summary of _Twelfth_ _Night_?" He turned his head to face the teen only to have a sheepish look, "What _is_ the plot summary, Glitch?"  
"." The said teen mumbled, averting his sight to the side.  
"I guess that would explain why you need help." Bodie sighed, pressing his lips into a thin line. Glitch chuckled awkwardly, "So you have _no_ idea at all?" He then shook his head slowly causing another sight to slip past Bodie's lips, "Okay, I guess we're gonna have to read it."  
"Wait—the _whole_ thing?" Glitch questioned to which he just received a simple nod, "But it's _so_ long! And confusing! I didn't get it the first time so…"  
"Fine, then fine. What do you suppose we do?" Bodie asked, wondering how Glitch would respond.  
"I _did_ ask for your help, _right_?" The teen's voice stretched out his words, causing the blond to crack a smile.  
"You make a valid point. Guess there's no arguing that." Bodie ran a hand through his hair as if it were his attempts of ridding him of any stress that might've piled up before he came to assist the prodigy.

"Okay so basically," The blond turned his body to completely face Glitch as he began to answer the first question, "What it's about is that there's a woman, right? Her name's Viola and she has a twin brother named Sebastian who is believed to have died in some sort of shipwreck." Glitch nodded, taking in every word he just said, "She ends up in a place called Illyria after the shipwreck and she decides to live a different life from her own—or something like that. You should take some notes, Lil' G." Bodie suggested. The teen nodded, fumbling for a nearby pen and his notebook.

He manoeuvred himself into a crossed-legged position as he sat on the stable wooden bar bench, placing his notebook atop his knee. He prepared himself in a way to make it easier for him to take notes on the spot as he waited for the other male to continue his explanation of the story. Bodie smiled at how eager the teen looked as he lifted one leg over the bar bench so that his legs were either side of it. He then began to start once again, "She dresses up as a man who bears a striking resemblance to her twin brother and she goes by the name of _Cesario_." Glitch scribbled down a few words, "And she goes to serve under a man named Orsino, or _Duke_ Orsino since he's a Duke." Bodie tried to emphasise his words with hand gestures—he may have looked a little silly but he felt comfortable doing so, "Now, Viola—what's her male name again?" He quizzed.  
"Cesario?" Glitch said with much doubt.  
"Correct—" The teen let a sigh of relief, "Now she falls in love with the Duke." Bodie said in a voice drenched in controversy, "But that obviously causes complications since the Duke is courting a woman called Lady Olivia, and that Viola presents herself as a man."

"So the Duke asks Violoa—_Cesario_— to court"  
"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up just a bit." Glitch asked, interrupting the blond.  
"What's wrong?" Bodie inquired.  
"What's _courting_? Cuz I sure as hell don't think yer talkin' 'bout a basketball court."  
Bodie chuckled, "Well… Courting is like… It's kinda _dating_ in a way." He explained.  
"Ah~ I see… Carry on then." Glitch quickly said. Bodie sighed in somewhat content.  
"So as I was saying, the Duke asks Cesario to court Olivia for him, since he's practically a douche—don't write that in your notes! She does so because she's loyal-ish or something to him and then Olivia ends up falling in love with Cesario, further complicating Viola's situation. Olivia never really liked the Duke to begin with and then there are more complications. You know, Orsino feeling betrayed by 'Cesario' because Olivia likes her and not him and Viola likes Orsino and Orsino likes Olivia and—it's just all messy and complicated due to a stupid disguise and crap." Bodie said, trying to explain the whole situation.  
"Nice summary." Glitch said with much sarcasm.  
"At least I can summarise it." Bodie chuckled, sensing the sarcasm and poking the younger male on the head, "I hope you understood what I was tryna' say here—you never know. This story could apply to you."

"How could a fucked up—"  
"_Language…"  
"_Love triangle apply to me?" Glitch asked, "Sorry." He then quickly apologised.  
"It's more than just a love triangle, kid. It's about how looks can be deceiving and how not being yourself can really ruin relationships and people's feelings andstufflikethat." The blond added the last part in attempts to show how _not_-deep he is, ironically, "So basically—you just gotta be yourself. One little slip up and everything can come crashing down. Just think about who you are and stick to it, okay?" Bodie tapped the teen on the shoulder as he gave his words of young wisdom. Glitch nodded, sighing.

"C'mon. Let's leave this for now and I'll go treat you to a milkshake, alright?" Bodie offered.

* * *

"Hey lil' G!" Spoke a cheerful voice. Glitch turned around, stopping in his tracks. He spent longer than he intended at the beach with Bodie and before he knew it, it was time he headed home. It was Mo and the said male jogged up to catch up with him.  
"Oh, hey man." Glitch half-heartedly greeted, smiling a bit before walking.  
"Haven't seen you for a while. Where were you today? Seriously, you gotta stop jigging. Keep that up and your parents will _pull_ you outta our team. And I just can't have that!" Mo warned, walking besides the smaller one.  
"I didn't jig—I just… Had a free period." Glitch lied, speeding up his pace.  
"Right, for _two_ periods in a row? Nuh-uh, mate. That's impossible. Besides, juniors don't get free periods." Mo quickly said, noticing the change of pace in the teen. The B-Boy sighed, hopping forth and stopping Glitch by standing in his way.

"C'mon, kid. Where were you?" Mo asked, his voice a bit soft. Glitch's shoulder's slumped, knowing full well that the African-American wouldn't let this go.  
"I was with Bodie at the beach, okay?" Glitch confessed, before pushing past the B-Boy.  
"Bodie…?" Mo said to himself before turning around and jogging once again to catch up with the younger one, wondering how Glitch managed to walk so fast in such a small time frame, "Wait, _lifeguard _Bodie?"  
"Yep." Glitch quickly replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his school pants, "And it seems that he jigged too."  
"Naw man. He's in my class and he's allowed to take those last two periods off because of his high standard job or something." Mo corrected, "He sometimes creeps me out…"  
"How come you don't have a job?" Glitch asked with an unintentionally sour voice, glancing briefly at the older male's way.  
"Kid, I do have a job. And underground job that is Dance Central. You know that." Mo sighed, growing a bit weary of Glitch's not-so-subtle blow-offs, "Ok, what's got yer panties inabunch?" The B-Boy asked, deciding to tackle the big elephant in the room—or in this case, on the footpath.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I wanna go home." The prodigy sighed out, trying to make his statement authentic.  
"Fine, whatever. Just come tomorrow—we gotta practice all afternoon." Mo informed, referring to some dance routine he made up a couple days back.  
"Can't do tomorrow. Bodie's helping me with some homework." Glitch mumbled out, taking his hands out of his pockets and gripping onto the straps on his backpack. Mo raised an eyebrow.  
"I can help you with that." The B-Boy said in attempts to see what Glitch's true motives were. No matter what happened, Glitch never wanted to miss a practice so this sudden cancelation tweaked his interest.  
"I don't have his number so I can't call it off." Glitch insisted. _Nice excuse, Lil' G._ Mo thought.

"It's alright. I can tell him that." Mo continued to press the teen's buttons, knowing full well that he was getting annoyed.  
"I don't want to seem like I'm blowing him off." The younger male mumbled, trying to speed up a bit more.  
"Like you're not blowing me off?"  
"But I've spent so many hours with you. So it should cancel out."  
"Homework? Really? Is this what this is all about?" Mo asked, hoping to strike a chord here.  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yep."  
"Glitch,"

"Okay, fine!" The said teen drew to an abrupt halt, causing Mo's heart to stop just for a mere second, "You know what? You drove me to this and now I gotta tell you otherwise I can't face you without cracking! I like Bodie, okay? I _like_ him. And just like I like dancin', I would _do anything_ to give up what I got to do it and so I wanna spend time wit him, okay? Is that so much to ask fo?" Glitch took a sharp, deep breath before speaking slowly, "If our bro-ship means anything, you won't tell him. Or anyone fer that matter. Please." He asked, pushing past the older male and avoiding any means of eye contact. Mo just stood there, surprised at the teen's sudden outburst. Well, it was sort of to be expected but when it came, it was very… _un_expected. The B-Boy then cracked a small chuckle; not at the fact that his lil' dancer's playing for a different team, but at the fact that he was so shameless when admitting it. It was adorable but this new information stirred some weird feelings in Mo.

"Gotta find out what nano-byte sees in him…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so you know that there are those days where you're sitting in class,  
learning some weird crap and wondering "when am I ever going to use this in my life?"  
Well, I studied about Twelfth Night, a Shakespearean play and I guess this is where I actually used what I've learnt.  
Don't worry, the story's not revolving around that—it's just some sorta reference the characters in here can use.  
This is a request made by Dodonchaka and I've been meaning to write this ever since I got. Apologies for the lateness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't LEGALLY own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Harmonix.**


End file.
